Saving Ben
by Kokirian16
Summary: Remember when Ben gets captured coming to the Isle? Well, let's just say that Mal and the VK's have a solution to saving Ben, and Uma's not going to take the news lightly.
1. chapter 1

_So I had this idea before I made my first story_ **Isle Whump** _so I just had to get this out there. This takes place when Ben gets captured so I'm basically going to do that and what happens in between. For all those wondering about Isle Whump,_ **don't worry** _, I should have the third and final part of Prisoner up on the weekend. Probably Saturday._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own descendants.**

 **Chapter 1**

Mal was shook with emotions but she wouldn't go back to Auradon and that was final. She had decided that the moment she arrived back on the Isle.

Ben walked down the steps in a dejected heap.

"So... where's Mal?" Evie asked Ben when he arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"She's not coming back." Ben sighed walking past the VK's and towards the alley where he was probably going to blow off steam.

"What," Evie could not believe what she just heard. There was no way Mal wasn't coming back, "I'll talk to her. M? Mal it's Evie. Let me just talk to you for a second. Mal come on."

"Go away!" Mal spoke angrily into the pole before swinging it away from her face. Sometimes, they just don't understand that she wants to be left alone.

"Let's give her a couple hours to cool off." Jay suggested to Evie who seemed a little put off by her attitude.

"Guys," Carlos sounded alarmed, "where's Ben?"

It was then when they noticed that Ben was indeed missing from their group. Jay peered into the darkness and spotted a figure moving towards them. He glanced at Evie who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Ben," Evie asked the approaching person, it sure looked like Ben, "Ben!"

Jay and Carlos let go of the air they didn't even know they were holding.

Evie sounded irked, "Ben don't scare us like that!"

"Don't scare yuu," Harry emerged from the darkness, revealing that it wasn't, in fact, their friend, but the feared Harry Hook, "but that's my speciality."

"Harry-"

"-what did you do with Ben?" Jay cut Evie off.

"Oh, ah, we necked him, mmhmm, yeah, and if you want to see him again, have Mal come to the chip shop, tonight. Alone. Uma wantsss... a little visit. Nawww, Jay, seems like you lost your touch." Harry teased.

"W-"

"-Jay!" Evie restrained Jay from attacking Harry who was smiling happily at his restrained nemesis.

"HI!" Harry barked at Carlos hoping to scare him but Carlos didn't budge. Strange, he's usually frightened at sudden noises.

When Harry turned his back on the trio and started whistling, that's when Jay lost it. He tore from Evie's grip faster than you could say 'wicked'. Tackling Harry to the ground, Jay landed two punches before he was forcefully shoved off Harry rolled out of the way of Jay's boot before hopping to his feet.

"Now now Jay, we wouldn't want you being hooked, now would we," Harry threatened pointing his hook at the angry thief, "After all, I'm the only one with a weapon here."

"Yeah? Well I'm the only one with friends!" Jay countered. Carlos and Evie knew that was the signal to help him out.

Jay went straight for his left hand, the hand with the hook. Harry went to punch Jay to free his hand but Carlos grabbed his right hand and pinned him there. Even though it took both of Carlos' hands and arm strength to hold his arm in place, he was able to keep Harry in place. This was not good. He was suppose to get back and keep Ben from thinking of escape, but the way Evie maliciously smiled as she approached him was unnerving.

"I was hoping to use this on Mal but you're a much better choice." Evie smirked.

"Use what?" Harry didn't like where this was going especially when Evie pulled out a white cloth. Was she planning to drug Mal? That would've been a rotten thing to do to her best friend. Ahh, who is he kidding, friends are overrated on the Isle, always stabbing you in the back. Comrades, family, a captain, those are some trustworthy people.

The smell of the narcotic almost made him sick but he struggled against Jay and Carlos. Trying to break free, Harry soon came to terms that the weight of both of them was too much. All he could do was watch in horror as Evie placed the drugged cloth over his nose. Harry struggled to escape the cloth but Evie effectively clamped it over his nose and mouth forcing him to breath in the chemicals. He knew he needed to escape so he kneed Evie in the stomach which momentarily allowed him to breath fresh air.

"Ahhh," Evie groaned in pain rubbing the spot where Harry had placed his knee, "hold him down!"

Jay was furious that he'd even lay a finger on Evie and immediately threw a fist into his abdomen. Harry double over in pain as Evie more forcefully stuffed the fabric into his face cutting off his airway. Harry coughed trying to get the toxins out of his body, but that only allowed more of it to enter his system. His body was starting to act haywire, he could feel the drugs taking action as he could barely keep his eyes open.

"I could...have you alll... hooked... for this..." Harry felt tired, his head slowly tilting forward while Evie kept the cloth over his nose and mouth the entire time not wanting to take any chances. Soon, he was unconscious, his head hanging down and his eyes closed.

"Yeah, yeah, goodnight. Have evil dreams." Jay smiled as he nabbed Harry's hook from his left hand.

"What are we going to do with him?" Carlos asked staring at the drugged pirate.

"Well, Uma has Ben and we have Harry. You figure it out Carlos." Jay smirked as he climbed up to where Mal was probably still seething. It was a lot of work dragging Harry's body up the ladder, but when they accomplished it, they made a beeline straight towards Mal.

It didn't take long for them to explain to Mal what happened, and to say she was mad was an understatement. Her anger quelled when she heard of the plan that Jay had thought of, however, she still seemed skeptical.

"So I go see Uma, tell her we have Harry, and demand she trades Ben for him." Mal asked again

"Yes, I'm gonna tie him up so he won't escape." Jay spoke, Carlos offered his help, which he eagerly accepted.

"Okay. I'll see you guys." Mal spoke before leaving the three to tie up the unconscious pirate.

"See ya, be safe 'kay?" Evie glanced worriedly at the back of her retreating friend. Either Mal didn't hear her or she was still to annoyed to make any gestures that she heard.

 **Don't worry. The story is not over, it could be, but I like torturing Harry so it's not. Also, if you want me to write about Ben being tortured too then I will. As long as it's relevant with this story. If not, then I'll just put it as a prompt for** _Isle Whump_ **.**

 _Please leave a review. They leave me with warm smiles and butterflies :)) Also that'll tell me if this stories any good. Updates... sporadic, so don't expect any updates this week. Okay, anyway. PLEASE REVIEW, favorite, and if you want, follow. Also pm me, I love talking to descendant fans. Hard to find any except on the internet XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Love all of your reviews! I'll try to update this every Sunday so you know when to look forward to it._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own descendants.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Laughter filled the foul restaurant known as Ursula's fish 'n chips. Uma had trays of food, that looked like someone ate off it, and tossed it to a customer without a second thought.

"Hey! I wanted the fried clam!" A grumpy old lady yelled causing Uma to address the angry woman.

"And I wanted a sea pony," Uma retorted, "life ain't fair!"

The woman backed off of the angry Captain. She could tell she was a little ticked off about something, but what was it?

As Uma walked away from the scared lady, Uma made her way to the next table. She placed it on the table and was about to go take a break when she an expected visitor.

"I'm back." Mal spoke in a sing-song voice.

"Loser, party of one. Right this way please." Uma motioned to an empty table with an ugly floral tablecloth to hide how beaten up it really was.

Uma pushed the chair towards Mal, hoping to trip her up, but Mal caught it inches from her leg. The look Mal gave her caused Uma to laugh. Mal placed the chair backwards and sat down facing Uma.

Crossing her arms, Mal glanced around the shop. A horrid smell greeted her nose, so she decided to get Uma talking before she lost her sense of smell, "place still stinks."

"Oh I'm sorry, we're down a butler today" Uma sarcastically apologized, "princess."

"Where is he." Mal cut to the chase, she didn't have time for her silly game. Uma seemed delighted to be done with the petty talk so she threw off her apron.

"You know I've dreamed of this," Uma giggled excitedly, "you wanting something from me, and me watching you squirm like a worm on a hook."

"I'm so flattered that you dream of me, I haven't given you a thought since I left." Mal jabbed.

Uma walked towards the table and slammed her hands against it. She was not enjoying their little chat.

"Obviously," Uma glared at Mal, "you have your perfect little life don't you."

"Doesn't she have the perfect little life?" Uma questioned her crew. They hastily agreed. Jeering and laughing at the misplaced VK, but she wasn't done, "and we're twenty years into a garbage strike."

"Listen if you have some sort of score to settle with me, game on. I see no need to bring Ben into this." Mal tried to reason but Uma only laughed. Mal was merely amusing the Captain.

"It may be a little unnecessary, but, uh," Uma leaned her closer to Mal, "it is so much fun. Here's the deal."

"Just like your mother always a catch." Mal spoke.

Uma smiled, taking the compliment before taking a seat. She placed her elbow on the table her hand grabbing at air, "if you win, Ben is free to go, hmm."

Mal smiled a smug look at Uma who returned the favor.

"Don't you want to know what I get if I win?" Uma asked as Mal got ready for the arm wrestling match.

"Still dreaming." Mal replied without falter.

"Mmm, last time I checked your mother, thought she had things all sown up too, huh. How'd that work out for her again?" Uma asked already knowing the answer. Everyone knew what happened to Maleficent, it was on live television. So everyone knew that Mal and her VK's shunned evil and chose good.

"On three." Mal began.

"One." Uma counted.

"Two." Mal followed.

"Three." They spoke in sync as the match began and Uma was already trash talking.

"Y'know, that whole princess act, ugh," Uma rolled her eyes in disgust, "never bought it for a second. You can stick a tiara on a villain but, you're still a villain."

"And you can slap a pirate hat on but you're still shrimpy." Mal gasped sounding sorry but truly, she was enjoying this a little too much. Especially since she hadn't told Uma about Harry. That little jab gave her the edge in the match, but it wasn't enough she needed more. "Give me Ben, and I'll give you Harry no strings attached."

Mal almost won, almost.

"What?!" Uma shouted causing her mother to yell at her to be quiet.

"If you want him, you'll let Ben go." Mal growled.

Uma laughed, "If I win, You'll let Harry go-"

Mal had been expecting that.

"-and you bring me the wand."

Mal lost her concentration and only returned back to her senses when she heard Uma and her crew laughing.

"Now, if you want beastie boy back, bring me fairy godmother's magic wand and Harry to my ship tomorrow at 12 noon. Sharp." Uma finished as she flipped her blue braids out of her face. "Oh, and if you hurt Harry, you can kiss your baby goodbye."

Uma kissed her hand and waved bye bye to Mal who couldn't believe what just happened.

* * *

"There's no way we're going to give Uma the wand, we're not just going to let her destroy Auradon." Evie fumed.

"Uma doesn't get the wand, then Ben is toast guys." Carlos sighed.

"Yeah, and we can't even touch Harry." Jay added folding his arms in a huff.

"Right, so we're going to give Uma, of all people, the wand?" Evie scoffed.

"Wait, you guys, your 3-d printer." Mal had stopped pacing the floor. This idea was ingenious.

"A phony wand." Carlos sounded relieved.

"Yes." Mal smiled.

"In my sleep." Carlos almost slapped himself for not thinking of this idea.

"And the second Uma tests it, she'll know it's fake." Evie pointed out.

"Okay, so we just get Ben out really fast, we need some kind of diversion." Mal stated.

"Smoke bombs!" Jay suggested.

"That's perfect I'll just get the stuff from Andy Tremaine's place, that could work." Evie agreed as she made her way towards Mal. "Oh and sick hair by the way, you stepped up your game."

"Okay, do you want to know something, Dizzy did this." Mal revealed.

"Little Dizzy, shut up." Evie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Jay and Carlos just watched in amazement as the two chattered about hair. Then a groan filled their ears.

"Hey, you girls. Harry." Jay motioned to the awakening pirate.

Harry opened his light blue eyes, only to stare into the four most hated VK's on the Isle.

"Staring isn't polite." Harry tasked shaking his head.

"Boys you know what do. Be back here before noon tomorrow. Evie, get the supplies from Dizzy, I'll deal with Harry."

The boys left to complete their mission but Evie lingered.

"Will you be okay?" Evie asked Mal who was staring daggers at the smug pirate.

"Fine." Mal answered shooing Evie away.

When everyone left, Mal took a seat across from Harry.

"Getting me alone," Harry smirked, "I thought we were done."

"Shut up, where are you holding Ben?" Mal asked folding her arms.

"Beastie boy? Ahhh, we necked him." Harry chuckled.

"I know that," Mal got up from her spot on the couch. She idly picked up a knife as she slowly made her way towards Harry, "tell. Me. Where. Ben. Is."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. Mal huffed in frustration as she kneeled in front of Harry. Lifting his chin with her hand, Mal's eyes turned a darker green.

Harry closed his eyes immediately, "I've dated you long enough to know what you're trying to do."

Mal growled as her eyes turned back to their lighter hue.

"You're weak." Harry scoffed. Mal tightened her grip on the knife, she knew she couldn't hurt Harry. He's right, she doesn't have it in her. "That's why you will never be welcomed back here again. You always choose the easy way out."

"Shut up." Mal whispered.

"You chose good instead of evil. Everyone hates you Mal, and not in an Isle sort of way," Harry shook his head, "you should leave before you make more people angry."

"Keep talking and I'll kill Uma." Mal warned her knuckles white from gripping the knife so hard.

"Hah, you're pathetic." Harry spat. "You are a disgrace to the Isle. I don't know what I saw in you Mal."

Mal fought the tears in her eyes from spilling.

"And I don't what Ben sees in you." Harry finished.

Mal yelled in frustration. Her body moved before she knew what has happening. The knife plunged deep into Harry's arm, she yanked it down a little further before she viciously ripped it back out. Harry cried out in pain. The blood flowed freely from his arm, dripping down his arm and onto the floor.

"MAL!" Evie rushed into the room. She had the supplies in her hand but dropped it when she saw Harry bleeding and Mal crying. Uma was going to kill them, they weren't supposed to hurt him, and in less than hour Harry's arm was bleeding profusely. Evie hugged Mal as she glared daggers into Harry's sweaty form. "What did you do?"

"You're retarded. How could I have done anything," Harry groaned, "I'm flipping tied to a pole with my hands secured behind my back."

"What did you SAY?" Evie demanded but she only got a laugh from Harry. He shrugged, but that brought a grimace to his face. "Come on Mal, talk to me."

Evie led Mal away from Harry trying to get her to talk. She'd deal with Harry later, right now, Mal was her priority and what a terrible mistake that would be.

* * *

 _Thanks Midnight for the idea, if you couldn't tell. I used it :) Okay so I really need to read the books for descendants because I'm writing solely by the movies... yep. I heard that Mal and Harry dated by a little birdie but if I had read the books I would've known XD Please review. It really makes a world of a difference._


	3. Chapter 3

_Yikes, sorry about the two week wait but I really needed a break from writing or else my story would turn out rushed and I hate being rushed. I'm probably going to write this story every other week so that I can work on my other story, ya feel me?_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own descendants**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Lost Revenge was awfully lively today. Uma was in high spirits despite her first mate getting captured. She was making her way towards Ben to rough him up a bit since Harry wasn't here to do it himself and Gil was far from being a likely candidate.

Uma had been sitting on the deck quietly, lost in thought. Watching Ben try to break free of his bonds even though she was staring right at him was amusing. Even though the hustle and bustle of the pirate crew was loud, it was too quiet for Ben.

Drawing in a breath, Ben had the courage to start the conversation given the fact that he was tied tightly to a pole and Uma had no intention of striking a little chat, "I get that you don't deserve this."

Uma laughed obviously enjoying Ben's plight to turn her good, "this island is a prison thanks to your father, and don't pretend to look out for me, because no ones looking out for me, it's just me." Uma finished pushing some of her blue locks out of her hair.

Ben wasn't giving up so easily, "so this isn't your mom's plan," Uma scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Isn't that her necklace?"

"My mom doesn't care about me either, well, not unless she needs someone for the night shift." Uma spoke looking for something to take her mind off her mother.

"Ouch." Ben pitied her. She just needs someone to take care of her.

"I don't need your pity." Uma scowled while casting a glance at Gil who was boredly watching the minutes tick by.

"No you certainly don't." Ben agreed trying not to get on his captives bad side, instead he tried to compliment her, "You're very resourceful."

Uma stared at him with a puzzled look.

"I don't see you tied up." Ben cleared her thoughts.

Uma chuckled, before standing up to meet Ben's face, "Alright, so let's trash talk Mal."

"I'd rather talk about you." Ben tried to charm her.

"Mmm, funny and a gentleman, really hope I don't have to feed you to the fishes." Uma spoke sarcastically as she walked away from Ben.

"No, you don't! Set me free, and we'll go back together." Ben proposed.

Uma's eyes lit up like saucers, but Ben didn't see because her back was facing his, "Oh so now I can get an invite," Uma laughed, "gee I wonder why."

Uma placed her hand next to his face forcing him to look at her, "when you brought Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay to Auradon, that's as mad as I've ever been, in my life. And trust me, I've been plenty mad." Uma removed her hand and walked back to her spot on the deck, not too far from where Ben was tied up.

"I never thought of it like that before, that I could've hurt the people I didn't pick," Ben sounded conflicted, "the plan was to start with four kids and bring more people over. I guess I was busy being king, that sounds lame.

Uma walked closer to Ben obvious dislike in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, you're a leader Uma! So am I. Come to Auradon and be part of the solution-"

"-me," Uma repeated, "part of your solution."

Uma stared into Ben's eyes searching for any lies hidden on his face but she didn't find any which bothered her. "Nah, I don't need you. I'm gonna get there on my own."

"Gil," Uma called before addressing Ben, "see what this puppy can do."

If Mal didn't pull through, Ben was going to be seriously injured or even killed, if Uma had the guts to do that. He hasn't heard of anyone on the Isle killing each other, but he never asked either.

* * *

"I'll get the swords." Jay spoke to Lonnie over the hood of the black limo.

Lonnie nodded, "okay," before she made her way to Mal, Evie and a tied up, gagged, bleeding, agitated, and disoriented pirate.

"Lonnie!" Mal was surprised as Lonnie gave her a quick hug.

"I made them bring me." Lonnie explained to the baffled duo.

"Oh," Mal smiled, "I'm so glad."

"Hi," Evie welcomed Lonnie as she gave her a quick hug, "welcome to the Isle it's good to see you."

"Thanks." Lonnie nodded.

Jay and Carlos opened the trunk to fish out the weapons and the fake wand but were surprised to find Carlos' dog Dude there as well.

"And Dude." Jay sighed as Carlos started ranting at the disobedient dog.

"I told you to stay!" Carlos seethed.

"I flunked obedience class." Dude explained, enveloped in a gigantic fluffy blue blanket.

"Great and he can still talk." Jay sarcastically spoke.

"You're lucky I love you, come on." Carlos couldn't stay mad at Dude forever, besides who can stay mad at a dog?

Jay closed the trunk once Carlos had taken Dude.

"Evie, Lonnie c-"

"-whoa, he's bleeding!" Jay exclaimed pointing at the bleeding limb. This was not gonna fly.

"I know." Mal murmured.

"What happened?" Jay demanded.

Harry started rambling but his words were unclear because of the cloth stuffed in his mouth.

"I-,I..." Mal couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Whatever happened, we can't bring him to Uma like this." Jay pointed out.

Carlos nodded in agreement as he placed Dude on the floor, "come on, we need to get him patched up."

Harry groaned when Jay roughly hauled him to his feet.

"Let's go." Carlos pushed Harry's back to get him moving.

"Hey! Guys! Where are you going," Mal questioned, "Uma and Ben are the other way!"

Jay scoffed as he pushed Harry into the back of the limo.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" Lonnie was confused as she watched Carlos hop into the limo as well.

Jay shut the door before turning to Lonnie. "Uma will kill Ben if we hurt Harry and as far as I'm concerned Harry looks hurt to me, so we have to stall until he gets better."

"Guys," Evie spoke, "what are we gonna do about Uma?"

"Mal, arrange new plans with her okay? We need some more time. Evie, watch her back." Jay ordered as he jumped in the front seat, "Carlos and I are going to Auradon to get him help."

"What about me?" Lonnie asked.

"You decide." Jay smiled.

* * *

Uma paced around the deck. She had given them five extra minutes because they had Harry but that was all.

"Time's up, Gil." Uma ordered. Instead of hearing the protests of Ben, she only heard the light snoring of her temporary first mate Gil. "GIL!"

The loud thump behind her indicated that she had successfully woken him up. "Take Ben to the plank, I'm going to enjoy watching him breathe his last."

"That won't be necessary!" It was Mal but she didn't see Harry, or the wand, just Evie and some black haired girl.

"Yeah, um, maybe you didn't hear my demands correctly-"

"-I did, but we're gonna need some more time." Mal cut her off.

"Hmmm," Uma laughed, "I gave you a timeline for a reason Mal. If-"

"-Uma please, it takes time to snatch Fairy Godmother's wand from her clutches," Mal tried but Uma only raised her eyebrow as Gil led Ben to the plank, "I'm begging you."

Uma started to smile before it broke out into a huge grin. She looked back at her crew before she addressed Mal. "Alright, since you're begging."

"Thank you." Mal sighed.

"Don't thank me yet, Ben's going to pay for every extra hour I have to wait." Uma explained walking back onto her ship.

Mal glanced at Ben who seemed relatively okay but that was going to change soon. Ben was staring at Mal the whole time, he couldn't believe what he just heard. They were going to steal fairy godmothers wand? If that's how he was going to be saved than he'd rather die.

"Mal don't!" Ben called after her but Mal didn't stop, instead, Lonnie and Evie just gave him a look that said everything was going to be fine.

"Be quiet Ben, in case you didn't know, you don't have a say in this matter." Uma laughed watching Ben struggle against his bonds.

* * *

It was quiet in the limo except for Jay idly drumming his fingers on the wheel and Harry's labored breathing.

"Here they come!" Dude broke the silence jumping through the opened slide and into the front seat.

Sure enough, Mal, Evie and Lonnie were making their way towards them. When they arrived, Mal told them there predicament.

"Got it, only do whats necessary and come back." Jay started the ignition as Lonnie hopped in the front seat. "Funny, I thought you'd wanna stay on the Isle, that's where the exciting stuff happens."

Lonnie laughed shaking her head, "you kidding? You guys _always_ run into trouble. The girls can take care of themselves."

Jay smirked at Lonnie before backing out of their spot. They were on there way to Auradon for immediate aid on Harry. It shouldn't take too long, right?

"Be safe..." Evie whispered to herself more than anyone else.

* * *

 _I know it isn't Sunday and I know I didn't update this Sunday but I already explained okay? New Schedule. Isle Whump every other Saturday. Same for Saving Ben. Please review! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hope you enjoy, I haven't really written anything about Auradon so bear with me as I slowly tackle this place._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own descendants**

* * *

Chapter 4

Harry sat uncomfortably in the back of the limo. His shoulder was killing him but that wasn't what was bothering him. What bothered him was the talk of going to Auradon and then seeing Jay drive the vehicle towards the broken bridge. Was this the end? Harry closed his eyes, of all the times he thought of dying he never pictured it with these three driving over into the water below. He didn't hear any screams or the sounds of a gigantic splash of water. Opening his eyes, he was met with a sparkly golden bridge stretching all the way to Auradon.

Harry was astonished, they really were going to Auradon. That's when it set in. THEY WERE GOING TO AURADON! Without thinking, Harry plunged his uninjured shoulder into Carlos' head knocking the boy onto the floor.

"Aaaah, Jay! Help!" Carlos yelled shoving the pirate off him albeit a little woozily.

"What's going on?" Jay called back. The little black closable window wasn't open so he couldn't see what was happening especially since he was busy driving on a one-way bridge with no railings so he couldn't exactly stop the limo.

"Ha-oof" Harry kicked Carlos in the stomach effectively shutting him up for the moment. Harry was still tied up so he couldn't really escape, but he did happen to get the gag below his mouth.

"Turn this car around, noww." Harry hissed pressing his boot against Carlos' stomach.

Carlos struggled to get the boot of his lungs but he wasn't successful. Harry was stunned when Dude suddenly jumped through the hole. The little dog bit at Harry's injured shoulder allowing more blood to slip from the knife wound.

Harry yelled in pain trying to shake the vicious animal off of him. Cruella doesn't sound so crazy anymore, this is a vicious creature ready to kill. The limo lurched to a stop throwing Dude and Harry on top of Carlos who was just recovering from having a limited air supply.

As soon as Jay made it across the golden bridge, he jumped out the limo and flung the doors open. What he saw was exactly what he didn't want to happen. Harry's arm was bloodier than before with Dude's teeth in it and he was lying on top of a semi-conscious Carlos.

"Carlos!" Jay heaved Harry, who, throughout the entire thing, was still tied up, out of the limo and onto his feet. "You're just making things worse."

Harry scoffed. "You should've just left me on the Isle."

Lonnie hopped in the back of the limo with Carlos. He was still out of it, but at least he was coherent.

"Carlos, are you okay?" Lonnie asked tapping his face.

Carlos hummed his existence. His eyes were glazed over but at least he was still awake.

"Let's go Harry, you can make this hard on yourself if you want." Jay growled as he shoved Harry in front of him.

Lonnie was scouting ahead to warn them of anyone that could be coming out of class. It was lunch time after all so they had to go the least populated way. Harry was trying his best not to make a sound but the constant prodding in his back was making it hard to maintain his silence.

* * *

Uma had allowed Mal as much time as she needed to get the wand but at Ben's expense. As soon as Mal left, she made a beeline straight for Ben.

"Take him to the dungeon." Uma ordered. As soon as they were out of site, Uma continued her orders with the others, "you can rough him up in ten minutes but leave him intact, I don't want him broken."

Gil roughly tugged on Bens bonds testing the resistance on the rope. "I hope you find your extended stay a little more, exciting."

Ben shuddered as he was tied inside a dirty, grimy cell that smelt like it hadn't been clean in weeks. He tried to escape, but even if he did make it, he didn't know how he got there. They had covered his eyes during his capture.

Ben eyed the new space he occupied. He was attached to a pole that was in the center of smelly cell. Moldy hay littered the floor permeating the air with its putrid scent. The windows that were in each cell only allowed a small amount of sunlight to penetrate the foggy room. Gil, at least that's what he heard Uma call him, sat outside the cell watching Ben eye the room. The silence was disturbed by the sound of heavy boots, many of them, hitting the steps.

Ben looked in the direction of the steps only to be greeted by a punch of no good pirates. He braced himself when they swung the cell door opened and crowded around him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Gil asked, he wasn't going to do anything he just wanted to know what was happening.

One of the pirates chuckled as he shut the cell door behind him. "Lock it up Gilly boy."

Gil hesitated, but he wasn't going to be the one to spoil their fun. He locked the door and then took his place on the floor once again. He closed his eyes, not willing to watch what took place.

"Unbind him." A pirate ordered.

Ben watched fearfully as he felt two hands grab his untied arms and push him onto the floor. "Get up, _king_."

Ben stumbled to his feet only to be knocked back down by an unknown force. It was a shock but it didn't hurt.

"I said get up!" The pirate picked Ben up and pushed him to another pirate only to be shoved back again. Ben lashed out after the fourth push and flung himself at one of the pirates. Gil shook his head, yes, he had opened his eyes, but now he knew Ben was going to regret that.

* * *

 _Next chapter. Jay and Lonnie try to make their way to the school hospital without being spotted as they drag a really resisting pirate and a dazed little boy. Meanwhile, Ben understands the true life of the Isle._

 _Please Review! I REALLY LOVE REVIEWS. Hint hint._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Happy New Year!** The reason this chapter took so much longer to update is simple enough: school_, _holidays, and family drama. I know, it's a terrible excuse but it's all I got. I'll try to get back on the regular schedule. Just do me a favor and drop a review so I know you're still interested in me finishing this story._ _I'll start with updating once a month and then back to two times a month, it'll be hard but I've been so horrible to my readers I am really truly sorry. Please forgive me._

 **Di** **sclaimer: I don't own descendants**

* * *

Chapter 5

Lonnie scouted ahead of the trio, so far she hadn't run into anyone. The area they was traveling through wasn't really occupied by most students, especially since it was lunchtime. Jay, Carlos and Harry were following a safe distance behind her in case she happened to bump into anyone. At the rate they were journeying, they'd make it to the infirmary in five, maybe ten minutes.

"Hey Lonnie," Doug approached from the other side of the pathway, "do you know where Evie is, I've been searching for her all night, and day."

Lonnie shrugged her shoulders, "no clue, but you could try the barn."

"Evie," Doug sounded incredulous, "first camping, now this? What's next, cleaning the animals?"

Doug sighed heavily, leaving to continue his fruitless search for Evie. When he was out of sight, Lonnie whispered the all clear.

They continued their way unheeded to the hospital. As they continued, Jay had to stop a couple of times because Harry wasn't carrying his own weight. On one such occasion, Harry passed out.

"Harry... Harry stop playing, I know you're... guys, Harry's out." Jay warned them. He slung Harry's slouched figure over his shoulder while Carlos trudged behind them slowly, obviously still dazed by the blow earlier.

Lonnie glanced back at the trio, "we're almost there. It's in that building right there." Lonnie pointed at a medium sized building that wasn't connected to the school and it seemed relatively clear except the nurse who was occupying the area.

"Wait, Jay, stop, you can't bring him in here, he has no student id." Lonnie face palmed.

Jay drew in a breath, this couldn't be happening. "We can forge one. It's in my room but I'll have to leave you with Harry, can you handle it?"

"An unconscious pirate, my mother has had tougher problems than this. This will be a piece of cake." Lonnie scoffed.

"What's going to be our excuse for their injuries?" Jay asked as he laid Harry behind a convenient bush.

"Harry got in a fight with Carlos, self defense, Carlos stabbed him, obviously not fatally though and Carlos is in shock." Lonnie spoke.

"I agree with everything except the stabbing, Carlos is going to be in detention." Jay sighed.

"Well, what are we gonna say about the obvious knife wound?" Lonnie questioned.

Jay shrugged, there really was no option but he felt terrible throwing Carlos under the bus to save Mal. Conflicted with thoughts, Jay made his way towards him room as quickly as possible.

* * *

Ben wasn't thinking at all when he attacked one of pirates, he was just so angry he raged. That little burst of defiance was quickly quelled when someone pulled him off and tossed him on the ground. A boot swiftly connected to his side before he could even gather his bearings. That one boot turned into a million more, the pain was overwhelming and he wasn't used to it.

Screaming out in pain, Ben held his hands over his head pulling himself into the fetal position as he tried to protect his body. The onslaught didn't diminish at all, in fact, it seemed to increase the louder he screamed.

He tried to stop the sound from exiting his mouth, but the pain was terrible seeing that he'd never had a punishment that was this cruel.

"Why don't you beg for it to stop?" A pirate jeered as they kicked him again.

Ben growled, he would never beg at the hands of such filthy pirates.

"Too proud huh?" another pirate laughed, "we'll let you off the _hook_."

The beatings reluctantly subsided, along with Ben's screams. When he finally opened his eyes, which had subconsciously closed during the assault, he noticed that the pirates had left but probably only to eat some grub.

It hurt to move, but it was extremely uncomfortable to lie on the dusty ground. Crawling himself to a corner, Ben rested his back against the wall. His ribs were killing him, but there was nothing he could do to subside the pain.

Ben groaned in discomfort as he tugged at his shirt to try and see the damage that had been dealt to him. A large purple bruise was already forming around his side along with a couple of others on his abdomen. He wasn't bleeding, which was a relief, but it still hurt all over his entire body. It was hard to breathe because his chest hurt, but he had to do that in order to survive. His arm felt broken, it probably was, but it wasn't bent out of place which was another great relief.

Gil opened the door for his 'comrades'. It was lunch time but he knew that if he left his post, Uma would go ballistic. When they had left, he immediately noticed his sworn enemy, curled into a ball defenseless. It hurt his soul, but helping him would be treason to his family.

He watched as Ben struggled to make his way to a wall, probably to make himself more comfortable. The pity was overwhelming, he has been in that situation more than once, and all of it was by his own family.

"Hey Gil! Time to eat, I'll watch the prisoner." It was Pete, one of the nicer pirates. He didn't take any part in the beatings so Gil didn't bother dwindling. He was hungry.

* * *

 _Finally finished, it's a little rushed because my battery is dying and I feel so are my followers. Once again I'm so very sorry, I had school and a family crisis that is still ongoing. Please review :) I love all of them._


	6. Chapter 6

_I hope you'll all forgive me for my long absence but know that I intend to finish this story no matter how long._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own descendants, 2015**

* * *

Chapter 6

Jay left Lonnie with the injured as he made a beeline for his room. There was no reason for him to take any precautions since he was going to his room during lunch. The walk there was relatively quiet. Nobody bothered him as he seemed to be in a hurry and rightfully so.

He had made it into the dorm area where it seemed to be quiet. Walking up the stairs, he was astonished to see Jane crying in a corner with her face buried in her knees in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey." Jay whispered touching her arm.

Jane glanced up, looking at him as if she had seen a ghost. Without warning, Jane hugged him so tightly that he thought he was gonna die.

"J-Jane."

Sheepishly she let go as she wiped a few of her tears away. "Jay, I t-thought you and Carlos and the others stole Ben and left me here by myse-self."

Jay shook his head, wondering how in the world could she come up with such a ridiculous assumption.

"Where are they?" Jane asked as Jay sat next to her.

"They're fine. Things will be back to norm real soon, okay?" Jay spoke wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Everything's gonna be okay. I have to get something from my room and then head to class."

"Class? Your class doesn't start for another half hour." Jane smiled as she got up from the floor.

"I'd rather not be late." Jay smirked as he rushed down the hall to his room.

Jane watched as he ran, but the cloud still loomed in her mind. Something was off. What did he mean by everything would be normal soon? What was he hiding. Jane decided that she wasn't going to let Jay leave her again.

Jay quickly turned the machine on and began to make a duplicate student I.D. He checked it over making sure that all the details were correct. One wrong thing, and he could be expelled from school mainly because he doesn't have a great track record.

Jay placed the I.D. in his front pocket before he left his room to back track his way towards Lonnie and the others. Quickly scanning the halls, he noticed that Jane had left so he didn't hesitate to go to his destination.

Jane watched concealed by one of her spells, as Jay ran past her and out the door at an alarming rate. There was no doubt he was hiding something.

She followed him closely but not too close in case he suddenly turned around and stepped on her. Jay seemed to want to stay hidden as he was traveling a less crowded area and looked into every walkway for people before continuing.

Jane almost just concealed him for the sake of saving him the trouble but knew that he'd see her the minute she did it.

They had been walking various paths that she would never have walked due to the fact that it was near the edge of school and if she got jumped, not like she ever would, then there'd be no way of escape without using her magic.

Finally, Jay seemed to slow down, but what she saw was so shocking she couldn't conceal her voice as she gave a loud gasp.

* * *

Gil hastily made his way upstairs. Everybody was at lunch which left the deck pretty much empty except the one boy who cleaned the deck. He could smell the food before he could actually see the place.

Upon entering the restaurant, Gil saw Uma playing with her food obviously lost in thought about Harry. That did bug him too. Taking it upon himself to help his Captain, Gil sauntered over towards Uma who took a quick look at the intruder before picking up another fry.

They sat together in silence for a few seconds before Gil struck up a conversation.

"Hey Captain, anything you want to talk about?" Gil asked as he stuffed his face with the many fries that littered his plate. Uma didn't reply but instead placed another fry delicate into her mouth.

"Uma, what's bothering you?" He tried again, but Uma decided then was as good a time as any to take a bite of her crab cake.

"Don't make me say it... shri-mmf." Uma stuffed his mouth with some more fries as she got up from her spot at the table.

It's hopeless, Harry always seems to find a way into his Captain's heart.

"Wait Captain, we have to feed Ben. If he dies, our hope of getting off this island and saving Harry, vanishes with him." Gil spoke placing his hand on her shoulder.

Uma turned around, her eyes frowning at Gil with disapproval before they finally gave way in acceptance. "Fine. You feed him." Then she stormed away to her room to get some much-needed quiet time.

* * *

Ben must have fallen asleep due to his injuries, but suddenly he was jarred awake by the sudden clanging of the cell door. He immediately noticed that it wasn't Gil guarding his cell but a different pirate. One more intimidating and with a bulkier appearance.

It was pointless to try and escape. Any type of movement hurt. The pirate advanced into his cell as Ben glared daggers up at him, showing he wasn't afraid even though he cradled his left arm.

"What do you want." Ben growled as the man stopped in front of him.

"I was just wondering," the man smiled maliciously at him, "how much Gaston would pay me if I told him how to get back at King Beast."

Ben's eyes widened at the mention of his father's enemy. "I thought he was..."

"Dead?" The man finished his unspoken sentence.

Ben stayed silent as the man kneeled in the floor to look him in the eye. "Then again, what are you going to do about it if I tell him?"

Obviously, this man was looking for a way off this Island and he expected Ben to give it to him.

Ben averted his eyes knowing that allowing this criminal off the island would be a grave mistake but if he doesn't leave here alive, everybody on this island would suffer no matter their crimes.

"So, what's it going to be... King." The man smirked. He knew he had Ben between a rock and a hard place.

* * *

 _Heyo, thanks for reading. I'll try to update once a month so that I can slowly get back into writing and remembering which path I wanted this story to go. **Don't forget to review.**_ _Also, for all you **reviewers** please tell me if you'd rather Gaston come or grant Pete (the pirate with Ben) safe passage to Auradon. _


	7. Chapter 7

_I must say, I was a little surprised by the amount of reviews I got even after I took such a long hiatus. Obviously, you guys still care about this story so now I am determined to finish it._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own descendants, 2015**

* * *

Chapter 7

Jay twirled around so quickly you would have thought he had been walking backwards this entire time. "Jane?!"

Lonnie was shocked as well, seeing that magic wasn't allowed on school grounds, and Jane was always the one reminding them of this.

"Carlos!" Jane completely ignored the befuddled faces of Jay and Lonnie as she rushed to the one person she had been thinking of all day.

Carlos was still dazed but he could recognize that voice anywhere. "Hey Jane."

Jane glanced up and down Carlos searching for any injuries and she was not happy in the least to find some. "What happened?"

"Carlos got into a fight with Harry here. You've chosen a tough fighter." Jay laughed putting his fingers to his lips to indicate for Carlos to play along.

"Y-yea, we need to get him help now." Carlos nodded.

Jane finally noticed the other figure who was being cradled in Lonnie's lap. He did not look good in any shape or form. His breathing was shallow, his skin was pale or paler, and then there was blood soaking through his dingy bandage.

"I've never se... wait." Jane's eyes grew as big as saucers. "Is that?"

"Harry Medici. Famous circus performers son. Tried to steal Dude. Didn't work out. Got into a fight." Jay chuckled lifting Harry back onto his shoulders.

"R-right. I thought they would've placed him on the Isle though." Jane was confused.

Instead of answering her question and digging a bigger grave, Lonnie quickly made her way into the infirmary and informed the nurse of what had happened. By the time Jay, Jane, and Carlos arrived they already had two beds ready.

"You're Carlos De vil right?" The young girl spoke as she started checking his pupils.

"Yes." Carlos affirmed. His feet dangling off the edge of the bed.

"Okay, can you tell me what happened. I'm nurse trainee Maggie." Maggie began as she placed the light down.

"Um, well, Harry tried to steal my companion Dude for his circus, so we fought back." Carlos lied.

"Uh-huh, you have a mild concussion, and a little bruising on your midsection. You'll be fine." Trainee Maggie smiled sweetly as she grabbed a few bandages off the shelf.

"So, he's Harry..." Maggie trailed as she never caught his last name as she bandaged Carlos up.

"That, is Harry Medici. The Ringmaster's son." Carlos replied, "what's your name?"

"I'm Maggie Pan."

"Maggie Pan?" Why did that name sound so familiar? He never met her but-

"Peter Pan's daughter." Maggie smiled sweetly as she finished bandaging Carlos side.

Carlos locked eyes with Jay who had the same thoughts in their mind. If they figured out who Harry was or if Harry found out who Maggie was, it would take _that_ much longer to save Ben.

* * *

"I will allow you safe passage off the Isle." Ben whispered closing his eyes in shame.

"Good choice." he could feel the man grinning from ear to ear as he left his cell.

Ben couldn't believe what he had just agreed to do. He couldn't just lie, he's the King of Auradon now. Ben growled in frustration as he slammed his uninjured arm onto the ground.

Not soon after, he heard the keys rattle in his cell. Glancing up, Ben saw Gil with a platter of nasty looking morsels which he guessed was supposed to be his supper.

"Time to eat." Gil smiled, something he was sure Evie, Jay, and Carlos stressed him not to do.

Ben watched as Gil came fully inside the cell and placed the tray on the floor.

"You have ten minutes. I need to get this back, so it can be cleaned." Gil than proceeded to sit right next to him obviously not afraid if Ben decided to escape.

"Thanks." Ben sighed as he picked up the only thing that looked edible and took a nibble of the unidentified morsel.

"So, um, what's it like," Gil asked. Ben frowned at Gil wondering why he would ask that question to a prisoner, "oh no, I meant in Auradon."

Ben softened just a bit as he took another nibble of what he assumed was bread. "Clean, bright, cheery. All the food you can imagine. It's practically Heaven compared to... I'm sorry."

He could tell that he really wasn't helping sunshine boy by telling him all this. "It's fine. I wish I could go there sometime. Escape this place, escape my father."

Ben almost choked on his bread, but he quickly composed himself. "Your, father, is he, here?"

"Of course, where else would he be? Living it up in Auradon?" Gil laughed. "My father hasn't really liked me ever since he killed my mother who was defending me. Ever since then I've always had to prove myself, but then again, what could I do to make my father want me again.

Ben was trying his best not to freak out. Gil seemed lost in thought. He glanced at Ben then suddenly his eyes lit up as an idea graced his face.

"I know! My father has always wanted revenge on your father for taking the love of his life and banishing him on this forsaken isle. What if you tell me a way off this isle-"

"No. I can't." Ben stopped him mid rant.

"Why not?" Gil grumbled folding his arms.

"I, um, it's not a good idea." Ben sighed pushing his food away.

"So, you want me to be abused by my father all the days of my life instead of granting him what he's wished for since his downfall!" Gil snatched the tray, all the contents spilling onto the hard floor.

Ben groaned as he struggled to his feet, thinking of a compromise for Gil without them both ending up hurt, or more hurt in this case. "That's the problem. You're so fixated on what your father wants, but what do you want?"

Gil's eyes glanced at the floor obviously taken aback by the sudden confidence Ben seemed to be commandeering. "I, uh, just want my friend back. I want everything to go back to normal. I want my mom back, so my father can stop hurting me and my brothers would stop blaming me. I wish the Isle would have more sunny days then rainy days. I wish-"

 **Clang**

Gil spun around in shock as he realized he no longer had the keys and Ben was on the other side of the cell. "I'm sorry Gil, but I can't be handed over to your father."

Gil ran to the cell, anger that had never before been seen on the middle son of Gaston. "You will regret this, **_King_**."

Ben sighed heavily. He'd have to get off the ship and fine Mal and Evie. He knew they were still there for leverage.

* * *

 _Soo, two people wanted two different things. I'm trying to compromise but ultimately we're going to need a tiebreaker. **Please review! I love all of them with my whole heart.** Also, yes, I'm trying to update once a week to make up for my basically four month long hiatus. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's chapter 8. Sorry it took a week longer than anticipated but it's better than waiting 4 months._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own descendants, 2015**

* * *

Chapter 8

Carlos, Jane, Jay, and Lonnie had been in the infirmary for about an hour. They had gotten hungry so, Jane and Lonnie decided to go get some food for the five of them in case Harry was hungry. The two of them had some small talk as they made their way towards the cafeteria.

"I'm not dumb." Jane began as they left the nursing station.

Lonnie glanced at Jane as she fixed her hair. "What do you mean?"

"Harry Medici. That's not the Ringmaster's son." Jane clarified as they passed the potion making building.

"How would you know. You've never met the guy." Lonnie sheepishly laughed scratching the back of her head.

Jane frowned. "You take me for a clown?"

"No, but the less who know the better, okay," Lonnie held the door open for Jane as she entered the empty mess hall, "besides, the guys must be hungry and we minds well as finish the deed. Harry might be up by then."

Jane hummed her disappointment, but she let her slide, for now.

* * *

Carlos and Jay sat in silence. Their minds lately, had been drifting between what if Harry didn't make it to what's happening to Ben since an hour had passed. The only noise there was, was the occasional scribble on a pad and the constant beep of the heart monitor.

"As soon as he wakes up we have to go." Jay sighed leaning back on the chair Maggie had provided.

"What if he wakes up before Jane and Lonnie get back?" Carlos questioned as he watched Jay pace over to Harry's bed.

Jay didn't meet Carlos' gaze, but somehow, he already knew the answer. A soft groan escaped from the lips of their captive that startled Carlos but ultimately relieved him.

"Welcome to the land of the living." Jay all but smiled. Carlos got off his chair to help Jay if need be.

Harry heard voices that sounded all around him until he realized that it was just in front of him. He inadvertently groaned his discomfort which alerted his captors that he was awake. Opening his eyes, he was met with the stern face of Jay and the suddenly brave face of Carlos.

"Where am I." Harry ordered as he surveyed a room which seemed to be neatly cleaned. Probably at a hospital or something.

"You're at Auradon Preps infirmary. You were in a fight with this young man. Remember?" A young girl replied. She was wearing a plain white shirt and skirt with a clipboard in her hand.

Harry started to get off the bed when his vision started growing blurry. A pair of hands gently coerced him into lying back on the bed.

"Whoa, I can't have you getting out of bed. Your injury still needs some time to heal." The young maiden smiled.

Harry laid his head back on the pillow. "and what is my injury?"

"A terrible arm wound that could've gotten infected, not to mention blood loss." The girl continued tapping her pen on the board.

Harry perked up a bit. So, it's not the worse injury he's had. Glancing at his shoulder he saw the white gauze wrapped tightly to prevent the blood from escaping. Jay and Carlos were strangely silent as they watched at a close proximity.

"Who saved me?" Harry asked touching his bandaged arm.

"That would be me. I'm nurse Joy and this is my trainee Maggie P-"

"-she helped a ton." Jay cut in as he laughed a little nervously.

Nurse Joy raised her eye brow as she handed Harry a piece of paper and a clipboard.

"Thanks, for helping, but I uh, have to go home." Harry smiled as he began to leave his bed only to feel a weird pull on his right arm.

Maggie and Nurse Joy watched as Harry's face paled considerably.

"W-what's on my arm." Harry breathed quickly as his eyes slowly wandered to his uninjured arm.

Jay and Carlos had no clue what was happening, but Maggie and Nurse Joy were quick to stop their patient from continuing.

"It's nothing." Maggie came into his line of view noticing for the first time his strikingly familiar eyes.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt the disturbing feel of a needle being taken out of his arm. If he had watched that happen, he most likely would've passed out. Harry nodded his thanks as they placed a band aid where the needle was.

Lonnie and Jane entered the room with a plate stacked with food. Harry watched hungrily from his bed as food that rivaled Uma's was placed mere inches from his bed.

"Eat, it'll help." Maggie insisted.

Harry frowned at having to stay longer but decided a little food couldn't hurt. when he took a bite of what looked like a fish cake, he was mildly surprised that it tasted like a potato and a good one at that. Carlos and Jay ate like they were famished as they finished off their plate of eggs, hash browns, and bacon. Finished, they waited impatiently for Harry as he devoured his plate.

"What is this stuff." Harry asked in the most ungentlemanly manner as he stuffed his face with food.

"It's breakfast, but we have to go, so you can take a to-go plate." Jay ordered as he grabbed a plastic container and began throwing the contents into it.

"So, Harry," Maggie began arms crossed in a business attitude, "why did you try to steal Dude?"

Harry choked on his food, trying to free his airway. So that's the story they came up with. "I didn't"

Jay and Carlos exchanged glances before they made their way towards Harry intent on shutting him up before their stay here became more complicated then intended.

"What do you mean?" Nurse Joy raised her eyebrow wondering if Harry, too, had a concussion with the side effects of memory loss.

"They ki-"

"-kindly are escorting him back home if he knows what's good for him." Jay interrupted as he tugged on Harry's arm pulling him off the bed and towards the door.

Maggie furrowed her brows not thinking much of it as she put the equipment back. Nurse Joy went back to her station as nobody else was in the infirmary. Lonnie and Jane followed the guys outside when Harry began to dash away like a mad man.

"Harry! Get back here!" Jay was on his tail just out of reach when he saw Harry smack dab into a boy on campus.

"Ahhh, watch where you're going, or I'll make sure to do it on purpose!" Harry yelled furiously jumping to his feet.

The boy, leaving his books on the ground, was a little bit shorter than Harry but had a defiant look in his eyes that seemed to urge Harry to strike. "And who are you?"

"Harry-"

"-Medici!" Jay breathed his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"You disgust me," The kid picked up his books glaring at Harry, "stealing animals so that you can make money, only person who's worse in my book is Captain Hook and he can rot in-"

"- **don't** , finish that sentence." Harry growled his eyes ready for murder. "My father might be a douche at times, but he doesn't deserve that. Especially since he's basically, already living it."

The kid was taken aback his eyes burning with a new intensity. "I'm Jack Pan. I don't know how you got here but you're not staying.

Harry smirked. "I don't intend to stay on this filthy peace loving Auradon, and you won't either once we break out of the Isle and destroy your homes and everyone in it."

"Why you little," Jay decided to intervene mainly because they needed Harry and getting him injured again was the last thing they wanted, "you're a piece of trash!"

Harry smiled sadly, the words reminding him of a certain father he left at home, but now it was time to teach this little kid a lesson for dissing his father like that. Only he could talk trash about him and his father.

* * *

 _So, I decided to just do Auradon in this chapter. Next week I'll do what happened after Ben escaped. Please review that means a lot. I'm not sure if I want the story to just drag on or just finish it. Ahaha, I've never finished a story as you can tell on my other story, but your reviews help a ton._


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm NOT DEAD. Okay? I'm just really busy in April and it's not going to stop being busy until mid June. I apologize and thank all of you that reviewed, favorited, or followed_ , y'all are the true goats. _I'm not giving up on this story or my other one I'm just really rundown in work. Also, my other story would have been updated last week but the files got deleted so yeah, I'm trying my best, really I am._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own descendants, 2015**

* * *

Chapter 9

The putrid smell of fish and bones permeated the ships interior. Every step was on top of some sort of decayed carcass. The stench was unbearable, and frankly, Ben still had not gotten used to it. It didn't take long for him to find the steps that led out of the door was ajar which gave Ben a little more hope. Ben stumbled up the steps, his ribs making their presence known. Alarmed, Ben halted his progress in case someone had heard his little tumble. The distant footsteps in the distance hadn't changed so Ben allowed himself a breath of relief.

Making his way to the top, Ben placed his ear to the floor. A few footsteps could be heard tramping around upstairs, probably for guard duty. He waited for them to sound the faintest before daring to open the door further. Quietly placing his boot on the second floor, Ben crawled into the hallway before slowly shutting the door. There were no guards in sight which was a big break for him.

Ben rushed down the hall despite his various injuries, only stopping when he believed someone to be around the corner. Lady Luck must have been on his side since he hadn't run into anyone the entire time he was on that floor. The double doors of freedom were within his grasp.

Opening the door slightly, his heart dropped when he heard the hearty banter of pirates at sea. He stepped back into the safe interior of the ship, as he planned a new way of escape. His options were few and quickly slipping as time continued without him. He could search for spare pirate clothes, return to his cell, or go for an all out brawl.

Ben walked deeper into the ship, stopping only when he heard the footsteps of the few pirates that were actually in the ship. His body stayed close to the wall as the said ruffian walked past. Ben picked up a stray frying pan before he smacked the unlucky pirate on the head. The pirate was unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Sorry," Ben murmured to the unresponsive pirate below, "I'm just going to borrow this."

A few minutes passed and Ben was now dressed like a pirate, hat and all. Quickly, Ben dragged the unconscious pirate into a closet and threw a stray blanket on top of him. With a lot more confidence than before, Ben made his way towards the deck and boldly opened the door to freedom.

A couple of pirates looked in his general direction but continued on with whatever topic they had been fervently discussing. It didn't take long before Ben had made his way safely of the ship and back onto solid ground. It felt weird to actually feel safe, especially when he was far from it.

Ben trudged through the bustling streets of who knows where. He wasn't familiar with the Isle but as long as he was getting far from the boat he breathed a little easier. Unfortunately, with the quick pace he was currently setting, his ribs were starting to react.

Ben grabbed at his side to ease the pain but it did little to help him. His arm was held up by a makeshift sling that was his shirt. Walking aimlessly through the streets was starting to mildly aggravate Ben. Finally, when he was on his last nerve, Ben worked up the courage to ask someone for directions even if he knew that would be a terrible mistake. How right he would be.

Knocking with his good arm, Ben stood ready to face any sad, lowlife that dared to intimidate him. Silence followed so Ben knocked again believing the person to not have heard him, which was partly true since they weren't expecting company.

Deciding to try another house, Ben began his assault on another door when a rough voice called from behind him.

"Hey!"

"Hi..." Ben trailed. His face was calm but his voice betrayed his actions because right there in front of him stood Gaston, the man he presumed dead but was undoubtedly alive.

"You lost boy? Ah, a pirate, you know Gil I presume?" Gaston leaned against the doorpost his arms folded showing how much the man lifted.

"U-uh, yea, something like that." Ben gulped shuffling his feet.

Gaston narrowed his eyes, trying to piece together a puzzle that he had yet to solve. "You look familiar. Have we met?"

Ben shook his head, "No sir, I'm, uh Zeb"

"Zeb, ah, I don't think we've met either. What were you knocking on my door for earlier?" Gaston questioned taking a small shard of a mirror out of his pocket to take a look at his already perfect self and to touch up his sleek black hair.

"Ah it's nothing, sorry to trouble you sir." Ben breathed turning around to escape as quickly as possible.

"What happened to your arm, you should get that fixed up." Gaston spoke walking towards the retreating King.

"I will." Ben squeaked as he turned around to face a quickly advancing man who resembled more a hunter finding his prey.

"Let me take a closer look at..." Before Gaston finished he had swiped the hat off of his head. His eyes flashed a renewed anger that rivaled his fathers before he was roughly grabbed by the collar and forcefully pulled to stare into his spiteful eyes. "Tell me the truth, Ben, why were you knocking on my door?"

If he could go back in time to his bright idea of knocking on just anyone's door, he would decide against, that is, if he can get out of this alive.

* * *

 _Another impromptu break, I'm sorry y'all. Anyway, thanks to a guest review Tuesday I believe, I'm back. I never got about you guys, but life happens. At least I'm not dead. Please review I promise it helps, that guest review sure did. Ya know who you are. Also check out my story_ **Lost Isl _e Whump._**


	10. Chapter 10

_Fortnite. SAT. Okay? I didn't forget about y'all, if I ever give up on a story then I'd tell you guys okay? I'm going to try to update this story or Isle Whump once a month, but that will still be a struggle since I have summer school._ **What?** _Yeah I'm bad at school specifically math but I'm not that bad a writer am I? Onwards_

 **Disclaimer: I do do not own descendants, 2015**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Hey, hey guys! Stop it!" Jay grabbed Harry's shoulder to keep him from advancing.

"Let go mate." Harry spoke shoving his hand off.

Jay, more forcibly, pulled Harry from Jack who had a smug grin on his face.

"All you Isle kids are weirdos." Jack grumbled picking up his books from the ground and securing them into his arms. Taking one last scowl at Hook's son, Jack made his departure.

"What were you thinking?" Jay demanded grabbing his wrist and pulling him to a less conspicuous area.

Harry didn't answer because he was still angry at Jay for not letting him beat the little brat up. The girls finally caught up to them, holding the food they packed with it.

"Are we done?" Lonnie asked, obviously referring to the little fiasco that had transpired not too long ago.

Jay turned his attention towards Harry, waiting for his slow answer. Sighing frustratedly, Harry nodded his head before he was led towards the limo.

It was a lot easier to backtrack, since everyone could walk on their own. Jane was trailing behind them, getting the scoop from Lonnie.

"I really hope you guys get Ben back and they fix their relationship for the good of the Cotillion." Jane finished getting a hug before she parted ways.

Lonnie nodded her head in agreement, "me too."

"Bye guys!" Jane smiled sheepishly as Harry scowled at her for not attempting to ask how he really got here.

Jay and Carlos said their goodbyes as they began their last stretch to the car. What awaited them at the end was not what they were expecting. The car was being bombarded by paparazzi. Obviously, they believed Ben and Mal were in there.

"Ughhh, what are they doing here?" Carlos grumbled as a photographer snapped another photo of an empty car.

Jay signaled for the others to hide before he made his way towards the annoying reporters.

"Excuse me, I believe I saw Ben and Mal in the courtyard, if that's who you're looking for." Jay spoke, folding his arms in the process.

Like bees to honey, the reporters dashed as fast as they could with all of their equipment to find the precious couple. It took them mere seconds to climb in the car, even Harry was glad to be going back to hateful place called the Isle.

The drive back was less eventful, which Lonnie was especially thankful for. Harry seemed content to finally be back on familiar grounds, not to mention he was slightly afraid of Dude after his attack so that left Carlos without really having to do anything. Hopping out the car, Lonnie opened the back door to let them out.

Mal and Evie greeted them from the shadows, how long they've been there, no one knew.

"Glad to see you guys made it, in one piece. Hurry up, do you guys have the wand?" Mal asked as Harry perked up about Fairy Godmother's wand.

Jay nodded his head as they made there way towards the Lost Revenge. When they got there however, they were mightily surprised. The crew was racing back and forth in a panic. When Uma laid eyes on Mal, she immediately changed her direction. Jay grabbed a hold of Harry in case he decided to escape.

"WHERE'D HE GO?!" Uma's eyes blazed with anger causing Mal to take a step back.

Mal crossed her arms, her eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment, "who?"

"Don't act all smart with me princess," Uma glanced at Harry who was being withheld from her side, "Ben."

Mal smiled, her smile got bigger before she started to laugh much to the amusement of her friends and the aggravation of Uma's crew, "oh this is rich. Are you saying that we'd steal Ben back and give you Harry and the wand for nothing? Deals off."

Uma growled, "when we get him back, I'll kill him unless you give me Harry back."

"Who's to say that we won't get him first?" Mal challenged.

It was Uma's turn for a smug grin as she placed her hand under her chin, "let me think, I have a whole crew to look for Ben and you have, um, Jay, Carlos, Evie, and that girl, lets not forget that you'll have to use one of your crew to watch Harry."

Mal frowned, she looked back at Evie for a suggestion but she just shook her head. "Fine, Jay, release him."

"What?" Jay was a little lost for words, obviously he believed one person to be enough to watch the son of Hook.

"You heard her." Harry chuckled as Jay released his grip from him. "And don't forget my hook."

Back into Uma's arms, Harry could already sense the anger boiling in her and was wondering if it was safer to be tied up with Mal's group then back with his Captain at the moment. Jay tossed the hook back at Harry before they finally left the boat. Uma turned her attention to her first mate who seemed to be a little battered but that was all.

"What the heck happened to you?" Uma snarled as she smacked his injured arm, on purpose.

Harry hissed as he grabbed the poor arm, "I was caught off guard. It won't happen again."

"Good, because I'm going to need you to help us find Ben or we're going to be stuck on this aisle forever." Uma replied as she returned to her quarters to probably vent off her frustration.

* * *

 _My SATS are in two weeks :'(( And school starts soon. UGHHHH. But on the bright side, I tend to write more fan fiction when I'm busy than when I'm not. Please leave a review for your struggling author even though, I clearly, don't deserve it. Next Chapter is what happens to Ben and I know a few of you guys were asking about him over the past few months._ **I'M ALIVE OKAY? IF I QUIT A STORY I WOULD TELL YOU IMMEDIATELY NOT KEEP YOU GUESSING**


	11. Chapter 11

_Two reviews okay. Yeah, I'm going to need to work on this story more. I'm sorry I haven't been here in awhile but college prep just takes way too much of my time.  
_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own descendants 2015_**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Ben locked eyes with Gaston trying his best to appear calm even though his brain screamed otherwise. "I-I'm looking for a friend."

"A friend. Well, _King_ Ben, who is this friend?" Gaston questioned tightening his grip on Ben's collar causing his breathing to become more labored.

Ben gasped a bit before answering, "You don't... know her."

Gaston lifted Ben from off the ground showing his tremendous power. Struggling helplessly, Ben grasped at Gaston's hand trying to pull it away from his shirt, as black dots attacked his vision. Suddenly, he heard wheezing, and then air rushed into his lungs so fast he started to cough.

Opening his eyes that he hadn't even realized were closed, Ben noticed that he was lying on his side near Gaston's feet.

"Feeling better?" Gaston smirked squatting so that Ben could get a better look at his new tormentor. "I can't wait to exact my revenge Benny boy." Ruffling his hair, he dragged Ben by his shirt into his house.

As soon as he felt himself being moved, Ben punched his abductor in the arm but it was like he did nothing.

"Stop moving!" Gaston growled as he forcibly flipped Ben onto his back and dug his knee into the back of the struggling teen. "The more you try to wriggle free, the harder I'll press. Understand?"

Ben's face was in a world of agony. Gritting his teeth when he felt his right arm getting pulled behind his back, he knew it was only a matter of time before-. Searing, white hot pain erupted from his left arm when he began to move it behind his back. Suddenly, it stopped, Gaston had a look of bewilderment as Ben fought the tears coming to his eyes.

"What, did you break it?" Gaston question slightly amused.

Ben nodded his head in agony as he felt the rope tighten around his right wrist.

"Well how do you expect me to keep you from running." Gaston, although he was a smudge bit gentler, he still grabbed his arm and moved it behind his back before he finished tying him up. "Get up."

Ben pulled himself up from the ground and glared daggers at Gaston despite the waves of pain he was feeling from his ribs and arm.

"Spirited aren't you." Gaston smirked. "This is going to be fun."

"Wait, I'm sure we can come to an agreement." Ben spoke as he backed away from the menacing figure.

Gaston stopped, folding his arms, he waited for Ben to come up with something that would let him go. "Well?"

Ben glanced at the door that was only a couple of steps away. "I can give you animals, I've heard of how great a hunter you are and with the lack of animals this is a pretty sweet deal."

Gaston placed his hand under his chin as he thought of that idea, however, before he could reply with an answer Ben was bolting towards the exit. It took him by surprise, seeing as how the lad was in no condition to think of escape. Ben didn't get quite as far as he had hoped when his face hit the ground. He had hoped to at least grab the attention of anyone that had wandered this way but his luck was absolutely terrible.

"And where did you think you were going?" Gaston asked amused.

Ben sighed in defeat as he was dragged to his feet. "Just testing your reaction time."

Gaston placed a blindfold over Ben's eyes before they walked out the house. Ben tried his best to recall which directions they were headed but when they turned for the umpteenth time he lost track. His broken arm was causing a ton of pain being bent behind his back, and his ribs were faring no better. The only thing keeping him from passing out was that if he heard anyone he would bolt in their direction in hopes of being saved, but secretly he knew that would never happen.

Finally, Gaston halted Ben's long walk. It seemed that they had made it to the unnamed destination. He heard the heavy shift of a plank and the reluctant groanings of a door that hasn't been moved in years. Did it frighten him? That was an understatement. The air was thick when he was shoved into the room, and it didn't help the fact that he still couldn't see. They didn't stop there though, he was pushed down what seemed like a long hallway before he was stopped again. Once again, the creaking of an old door caught his attention before the silence was finally broken.

"This is a ladder, let me take you down or be pushed down. It's a long fall." Gaston spoke with humour in his voice. Ben felt himself get picked up and tossed over his shoulders like a bag of corn. The descent seemed to take far longer than he would've liked for someone with injured ribs. Gaston placed Ben on the ground before taking his blindfold off and making it his new gag. Ben frowned at Gaston, who simply smiled back at his new precious cargo.

"Don't worry Ben, if your father loves Belle as much as he loves you, you should be out of here in now time." Gaston laughed as he tied Ben tightly to the chair and then made his way back up the tall ladder.

Ben glanced around his new quarters only to be dismayed that the only place for escape was the ladder from where they came from. Nothing was remotely sharp enough for him to cut through the ropes and he couldn't move the chair because it was bolted down. Groaning in discomfort, Ben tried his best not to jostle his broken arm.

* * *

 _So I can't promise when the next update is going to be but what I can say is that this has been a long time coming. Also, I don't know what I have against ending stories but I just can't seem to do it. Anyways reviews would be very much appreciated. I'm telling you that they really brighten my day honestly._

 _Sincerely sorry for the_ _or any newcomers, know that I do not update quickly but I never leave a story undone.  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_See, I'm making good on my New Year's Resolution. I'm trying my best to get back in the groove in updating while applying for colleges._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own descendants, 2015_

* * *

The search for Ben was on. Both parties had something to lose. Mal and the VK's could lose Ben and Uma and the Pirates could lose the opportunity to finally get off the Isle. Jay and Lonnie decided to check in the towns, Evie and Carlos asked around while Mal looked around uninhabited areas. The Island was short enough for it to be a long hike but long enough that either one of the parties could find Ben in a couple of hours. Uma sent everyone to search for Ben except for Harry and the janitor.

"Uma, I should be out there looking for him." Harry tried to explain for the hundredth time.

Uma was pacing the deck obviously trying to think of someplace an Auradon King would hide on a place as villainous as the Isle. "Zip it Harry, I don't have time for you to be caught again."

"I won't be!" Harry threw up his hands in annoyance.

"I don't know that." Uma scoffed folding her arms. "Don't leave the ship. I'll find him."

Harry shook his head as he followed Uma towards land, "I'm coming with you, at least then, you know I won't be 'napped again."

Uma furrowed her brows, it wasn't a bad decision. As long as she was with him, he was basically safe from Mal and her gang. "Fine."

* * *

Jay and Lonnie had absolutely no luck in town. All the bribing and stealing led them nowhere. No one knew or saw who they were searching for. They had been walking for the better part of an hour, and had resorted to doing house calls but it was useless, people either didn't know who he was or pretended to just to swindle them. After finishing another block, Jay slammed his fist into the wall startling Lonnie.

"Whoa, everything alright?" Lonnie asked, although she already knew the answer.

"No." Jay spat, sitting down in a heap on the ground. Lonnie kneeled next to him, laying a hand on his arm.

"Hey, look at me," Lonnie smiled squeezing his arm. Jay glanced up taking in the beaming figure of Mulan's daughter, "we're going to find him."

Evie and Carlos were faring slightly better although it didn't show any great results. A young girl noticed a boy that was hurt and seemed out of place.

"Where did he go?" Evie asked gently laying a hand on the girls shoulder. With that, the young girl pointed in the direction of Hunter's Alley. Evie and Carlos cast wary glances. The way Ela had sent them, was where Gil lived. Walking with authority, Evie led Carlos towards a particularly wicked area of the Isle. No one here would offer help to a battered kid, especially if they knew who he was. Knocking on a tattered door, Carlos watched as the apparent door fell in on itself revealing the disgusting living arrangements inside. There was nowhere Ben had been here or was here. This place hadn't been touched in years. Leaving the abandoned house, Evie slowly made her way to Gastons home. Knocking twice, the door was abruptly opened to reveal Bronze, Gil's brother.

"Hey Bronze, has a kid knocked here?" Evie asked cutting to the chase.

Bronze shrugged his shoulders as he took another bite of a rotten apple. He had nothing against Evie and actually found her quite attractive so he always showed her a little kindness. "Nah, I just got back home."

"Ah, okay. Thanks." Evie smiled before leaving.

To say Mal was wasting time was an understatement. The place was a junkyard. Broken glass and dirty gauze wraps littered the place everywhere. If anyone was here, they would die of the smell before anything else. She called out Ben's name for the tenth time and for the tenth time, nothing answered. It hurt her to think that the last thing she ever told Ben was that she didn't want to see him again. A lone tear streaked down her face before she wiped it from her face. Ben would be found one way or the other and she'd have her chance to say what she really meant.

* * *

Uma and Harry traversed the area with great speed. If they didn't find Ben then they would be stuck on this forsaken Isle for far too long. Harry trudged behind her, searching for any clues that could lead them to their missing prey. None of Uma's crew had an inkling of where Ben went. The frustration that Uma was trying to bury rose to the top when she spotted Gil sitting down and talking with his father.

"Gil!" Uma called making a beeline for him while Harry followed behind. "What are you doing?"

Gil stood up and bowed to his captain, smiling like he just won the lottery. Gaston, amused, took another sip of his brew as he watched his son get yelled at.

"Uma I-"

"Stop. You weren't searching for him." Uma growled fully aware of Gaston who watched curiously nearby.

Gil nodded but he still had that stupid grin on his face, "I know but-"

"Don't excuse your actions, not unless you have a real good reason for your impromptu break." Uma snarled curling her hands into fists and unclenching them repeatedly.

"I do!" Gil nodded.

"Please," Harry sighed, "elaborate."

"My father knows where he is." Gil glanced back at Gaston who nodded his head in agreement swirling his drink in his hand.

"I can take you to him, but I want to know what you plan to do with him." Gaston folded his arms staring into the eyes of the Sea Witch's daughter.

"Come with us and I'll show you." Uma smiled pushing her hair behind her shoulders.

Gaston smirked getting up from the table. Placing his drink on the table he began to make his way towards the busy crowd. "Follow me."

* * *

 _I meant to upload this four days ago but life got in the way. Like it always does. Anyway I believe theres only like 2 chapters left. Then I will start on a new story, probably not descendants but you never know._


	13. Chapter 13

_Don't kill me! I think we can establish the fact that I suck at updating quickly but at least I update? Reviews would be much appreciated._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own descendants, 2015**

* * *

Chapter 13

Ben sighed for the umpteenth time. Being alone didn't suit him, especially when there wasn't even a rat to keep him company. Uma's ship was a five star hotel compared to this hole. The pain in his arm flared every time he moved his cramped muscles. Leaning his head back to take a look up the ladder, he realized that it would take at least a minute for him to climb in the condition that he was in. The silence was unnerving, yet calming in a peculiar way. Gaston had been gone for a good while, and there was no telling when he'd be back. The gag wasn't securely tied on, which only added to the fear that even if he did yell, no one would hear or probably care for that matter. _I shouldn't have run off by myself, that was so stupid._

* * *

"Guys, I have reason to believe that Ben might have had a run-in with Gaston." Evie spoke, crossing her arms in the process.

Carlos nodded in agreement, but didn't add anything.

"Does anyone happen to know where he is?" Mal questioned.

Everyone shook their head. "I think we should sit on his house and wait for him to come home." Jay suggested.

Mal sighed, frowning at the proposition, "He could be torturing Ben right now, or worse. We need to find him."

"I agree, we should split up." Evie agreed resting her hands on her hips.

Carlos and Evie decided to stake out Gaston's house, Jay and Lonnie would search around all the vendors and cafes while Mal had the job of watching Uma's ship. With new determination in their eyes, the group set out to their new assignments.

* * *

Gaston led the small band of VK's away from the shop towards a less discreet area of the Isle. It took awhile before Uma realized that they were at an abandoned boat strip. The Vk's, believing themselves able to outsmart the very beings that put them there, decided to make a boats to escape the dreaded Isle. However, the ships they sent out always came back broken or not at all. No matter how strong and reinforced they made it, it could never break the magical barrier that surrounded their cursed Isle. Eventually, the ship makers realized their folly and abandoned the area which now decorated this part of Isle.

Gil was beaming with so much pride it made Harry physically gag. Gil had nothing to do with this recapture and it was literally his fault to begin with but he was smiling like a fool nonetheless. Trudging through the slums of the boat house, Gaston stopped at what appeared to be the makings of an old lighthouse. The door creaked open as the group surveyed the relatively empty space, save for a few large spiderwebs and scattered, rotten furniture. Opening a porthole, a rather large room was revealed below with a ladder as the only means of entrance.

"Now, tell me what you plan to do with him."

Uma told Gaston their plans, leaving out the part of Harry being captured and even keeping her tongue tied about Gil being the reason they were on this mad goose chase. The older man seemed pleased with her account and allowed the trio to climb down the ladder.

* * *

Carlos and Evie decided to make their camp in the abandoned house they had first ventured in on Hunter's Alley. There was nothing to do as they sat there munching snacks. Evie decided to check the surrounding areas once again just in case there was a secret passage in this ram-shackled home. Carlos was more than a little bored. Stakeouts wasn't his thing. "How long do you think we'll be waiting here?"

"As long as is needed." Evie replied placing a piece of board over a worrisome hole in the ground that wouldn't do much of anything to anyone.

"And how long is that?" Carlos questioned, obviously more than a little bored of doing nothing.

Evie made her way to sit next to Carlos, "when you see Gaston, our stakeout is over. See, simple."

Carlos rolled his eyes in annoyance but he couldn't argue with straight facts so he decided to stare at the many freckles that adorned his face in a broken piece of glass.

* * *

Mal was quickly making her way through the Isle so that she could watch Uma's ship in the event of Ben's recapture. Having no one with her was a great advantage, but it didn't help her mental state. More times than she could count, she found herself thinking of Ben and what he was currently enduring if he truly was captured by Gaston. The pirates on the _Lost Revenge_ didn't seem to be doing much of anything. In fact, they were betting on whether the King wouldn't even return to the ship. It put a little bit of hope back into Maleficent's daughter, but not much. The fact that Ben was out there alone still frightened her.

* * *

Jay was determined more than ever to discover anything about Ben. He was done brooding, it was time to act. With the new information they acquired from Evie and Carlos, Jay and Lonnie had decided to start asking around for Gaston. The results were forthcoming. More than a few people had spotted the big chested man. The route he seemed to frequent made little to no sense. Entering a dingy cafe, Jay made his way to the seller.

"Hey. Can a guy buy some information?" Jay asked, placing a few coins on the counter.

The man took the coins before replying to Jay's question, "what's yer question mate."

"I'm looking for Gaston, have you seen him?" The man's hand went out for more coins which annoyed Jay more than surprised him. Placing some more money in his hands the man indicated that he was supping with one of his sons and left with Uma and Harry towards the abandoned ship yard.

Jay left to regroup with Lonnie who was making her way towards him as well. It seemed that both their sources were speaking the same tale. Gaston and the evil trio were probably holding Ben in the ship yard.

* * *

 _I know this chapter was really lame, I just need to get myself back into the habit of writing so that my brain can find better words and a better plot to use. It's late right now so I just basically rushed this, because this is well... late. But, I will try my very best to get the next chapter out in the next few days. Reviews are always nice..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Here I am again, as promised. Just so you guys know, I never stop writing until I'm done. Okay? So even if I haven't updated in a year, know that I haven't forgotten and I plan to finish sometime in the future._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own descendants, 2015**

* * *

Chapter 14

Ben stared at the Sea three who had so rudely interrupted his moments of peace. All three VK's seemed to be beaming with excitement. The dread that he was feeling was somehow being masked by a face of indifference. It was almost like the three people standing in front of him were just there to give him a coffee instead of making his life a living nightmare.

"Ben!" Harry took a step towards him, a sadistic grin spread throughout his face, but Uma shot her hand out before he could make it to the captured King.

"No. Not now, get him out of here and back on the ship." Uma's tone held no room for argument and for that Ben was slightly grateful.

Gil who was almost as peeved as Harry grudgingly went to do his task. The sound their boots made as it hit the surface reverberated through the slightly spacious room. Gil worked on untying Ben's feet while Harry stood menacingly over the King in the highly unlikely event that he decided to sprint up a ladder. Free of his bonds, Ben stared at the menacing ladder looming ahead. Uma began the climb and Gil followed soon after his glare not going unnoticed by Ben.

"So.." Ben was roughly picked up by Harry who was surprisingly stronger than he had even expected. He couldn't discern what he was feeling as the son of Hook began his ascent up the ladder. He knew that he couldn't climb it because of his injuries but he half expected them to make him do it regardless. He stared at the ground as it grew further and further away before he was unceremoniously dumped on the ground.

"Let's go." Uma ordered, watching Gil haul Ben up to his feet. He couldn't do much to fight. His ribs ached after the way Harry's shoulders dug into his stomach with each rung of the ladder he grabbed and his left arm made itself known when Gil grabbed it. The satisfactory smirk Gil sported at the obvious discomfort he made Ben feel was only an inkling of what he felt about Ben's predicament.

Gil hadn't uttered a word since he set his eyes on Ben and it truly baffled Uma. Usually this bubbly pirate would be making small talk with any prisoner they caught but he was strangely keeping silent. However, that didn't keep her first mate from being quiet as he just loved to cause all sorts of physical and mental torture.

"Say beasty boy," Harry hummed absentmindedly inspecting his hook for any blemishes that were clearly not there, "wha'cha figure we'r gonna do when weh git ar hans on ya lil' magic wand?"

"You're not getting the wand." Ben stated, his lips forming a thin line. The very thought of Mal doing that was distressing.

"hmm, mayhaps yer right..."

Ben lifted his eyebrow in slight confusion.

"Then ya'd be stuck with meh." Harry grinned in approval at the flash of fear that Ben couldn't conceal quick enough.

Mal was right, some people on the Isle were so lost in the corruption of their parents and that sadistic, snarky, even charming smile that the son of Hook was wearing right now was one of them. Turning him into an Auradon student would require magic, luckily they had plenty of that there. The thought of Harry being dressed in the school attire traipsing around like a little schoolboy brought a small smile to his face.

Harry did not approve. "What's so funny beasty boy, hmm?"

"The thought of you choosing good," Glancing at Harry's face, Ben was actually quite astonished that the boy seemed genuinely hurt, "but of course people can change. Come with me to Auradon, I'm sure your captain filled you in on my proposal to her earlier.

Harry snorted, his earlier demeanor completely gone. "Ya'v got some balls 'allowin' my Cap'n a chance to hav' Mal's lefto'ers."

"Excuse me?"

"Jus' shut up befor' ah hav' yer tongue ripp'd outta yer pretty. Lil'. Mouth." Harry growled, cold steel pressed up underneath his chin causing a halt to the ragged group of teens.

The intensity of the situation was soon dispelled when Gil finally voiced his opinion on their captor. "But then how would we be able to hear him scream?"

Ben gulped, knowing that he royally screwed up with double crossing this seemingly nice pirate. Uma had turned around her face betraying the thoughts she was thinking of earlier, the words obviously filling her with as much dread as it was filling Ben. Harry on the other hand seemed slightly amused as he removed his hook.

"Ya kno', ya have ah point ther' Gilly boy." Harry smiled as if they were discussing the topics of the weather.

"Stop fooling around, we wouldn't want to run into Mal and her band of misfits without the rest of our crew." Uma stated. As great a fighter as her first and second mates were, they would be outnumbered and Harry was still nursing his wound even if one couldn't tell.

"Aye captain." Gil responded, poking Ben in the back to make him move.

The rest of the walk there was mostly uneventful. Since they knew their way around the Isle, they arrived at the _Lost Revenge_ sooner than Ben had anticipated. The ruckus pirates on board cheered when they saw their Captain hauling their escaped prisoner back on the ship. Harry raised his hook in the air joining into the loud and robust cheer, Gil adding his voice to the fray. Uma allowed them a few more minutes of excitement before she stamped her boot on the deck and demanded for quiet. The silence slowly trickled down as the pirates awaited eagerly to hear what she had to say.

"Now that _King Goody-two-shoes_ is back in our possession," Uma took a glance at Ben to make sure he hadn't somehow sneaked off again, "things can go as planned."

Ben slumped in defeat as Harry firmly grabbed him and started moving towards the plank the glee in his face plainly showing for all to see.

"Harry.. we'll give them ten minutes to show. IF they dont, THEN you can throw him to the sharks. No sooner. Got it?" Uma questioned watching his ecstatic face turn to one of mild annoyance. He had understood. Moving away from Ben, Harry decided to occupy himself with the helm of the ship. Everyone on the ship was bustling with excited energy, in a short amount of time they would either be off to Auradon or tossing King Beasty Boy into the sharks below. Either was fine with them. Around nines minute passed before Harry noticed the group of misplaced VK's making their way to his ship. A huge smile broke out on his face, it would be just too good to pass up an opportunity of tossing Ben in the see while they watched.

 _"Welcome!"_

* * *

 _And then we all know what happens afterwards. So here I conclude Saving Ben. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited or followed. I will post one more chapter about what Mal and her gang did if any of you are interested, if not I can finally rest LOL. Like I haven't been resting enough.. But drop a review of a story you've been wanting to read but can't seem to fit into your perfect little bubble and I will see if I can fulfill your dream. Anything angsty or torturous automatically have a high chance of being published ESPECIALLY if it's about the Sea Three. Also, I do love a good rpg so don't hesitate to pm me, you'll be surprised how quickly I reply to rps when my stories take literal months to update._

MUCH LOVE ~ K16


End file.
